universcinematographiquemarvelfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Spider-Man : Far From Home/Crédits
Marvel studios Spider-Man Far From Home MARVEL STUDIOS SPIDER MAN FAR FROM HOME Directed by Jon Watts Cast * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury / Nick Fury * Jake Gyllenhaal as Quentin Beck/Mysterio * Marisa Tomei as May Parker * Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan * Zendaya as Michelle Jones * Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds * Tony Revolori as Flash Thompson * Angourie Rice as Betty Brant * Remy Hii as Brad Davis * Martin Starr as Mr. Roger Harrington * J.B. Smoove as Mr. Julius Dell * Jorge Lendeborg Jr. as Jason Ionello * Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill * Numan Acar as Dimitri Smerdyakov * Zach Barack as Zach Cooper * Zoha Rahman as Zoha * Yasmin Mwanza as Yasmin Monette * Joshua Sinclair-Evans as Josh Spinelli * Tyler Luke Cunningham as Tyler Corbyn * Sebastian Viveros as Sebastian * Toni Garrn as The Seamstress * Peter Billingsley as William Ginter Riva * Clare Dunne as Victoria Snow * Nicholas Gleaves as Guterman * Claire Rushbrook as Janice Lincoln * J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson * Dawn Michelle King as E.D.I.T.H. * Jeroen van Koningsbrugge as Dutch Soccer Hooligan * Michael de Roos as Dutch Soccer Hooligan * Jan-Paul Buijs as Dutch Soccer Hooligan * Sergio Pierattini as Venetian Glassblower * Anjana Vasan as Queens Reporter * Brian Law as Queens Reporter * Evelyn Mok as Queens Reporter * Tatiana Lunardon as Italian TV Newsreader * Giada Benedetti as Italian Customs Officer * Lukás Bech as Helpful Dutch Man * Alessandro Giuggioli as Italian Street Vendor * Petr Opava as Opera Singer * Giuseppe Andriolo as Caricaturist * Pat Kiernan as Himself * Molly Fobbester as Sue Lorman (uncredited) * Sawyer Reo as Young Brad Davis (uncredited) * Ben Mendelsohn as Talos (uncredited) * Sharon Blynn as Soren (uncredited) * Hemky Madera as Delmar (uncredited) * Oli Hill as a to-be-confirmed character (uncredited) * Tuwaine Barrett as Officer Bristow (uncredited) * Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark (uncredited; archive footage) * Jeff Bridges as Obadiah Stane (uncredited; archive footage) * Kristen Alminta as Police Officer (uncredited) * Peter Arpesella as Airplane Pilot (uncredited) * Daphne Cheung as Passport Clerk (uncredited) * Angela Koo as Mob Boss (uncredited) * Peter Bankole as Mob Boss (uncredited) * Joseph Long as Mob Boss (uncredited) * Sokol Cahani as Mob Boss (uncredited) * Bruno Bilotta as Mob Boss 2 (uncredited) * Anthony Molinari as Mob Guy (uncredited) * Dian Cathal as American Reporter (uncredited) * Blair Barnette as Queens Reporter (uncredited) * Richard Stanley as Charity Dinner Attendee (uncredited) * Rich Lawton as Journalist (uncredited) * Massi Furlan as Flight Attendant (uncredited) * Keon Kendrick as Flight Attendant (uncredited) * Al Clark as Cowboy Plane Passenger (uncredited) * Hiten Patel as British Station Staff (uncredited) * Michael Hennessy as Hotel Guest (uncredited) * Géraldine Lamarre as Traffic Warden (uncredited) * Joe David Walters as Pawn Shop Owner (uncredited) * Amanda Musso as Carnival Hot Girl (uncredited) * Emily Ng as Italian Tourist (uncredited) * Thomas Goodridge as Tourist in Venice (uncredited) * Chris Hyacinthe as Sneezy Tour Guide (uncredited) * Hélène Cardona as Austrian Backpacker (uncredited) * Patrick Holly as Partygoer (uncredited) * Xiao Xue Xu Lin as Passerby (uncredited) * Oskar Ulvestad as Street Pedestrian (uncredited) * Jivan Xander Ramesh as Pedestrian (uncredited) * Daniel Ryves as Dad Collecting Kids (uncredited) * Patrick Turner as London Crowd (uncredited) * Kristianne-Kaith Domingo as Passerby (uncredited) * Nicholle Hembra as Saved Londoner (uncredited) * Ian Yexley as Airline Pilot (uncredited) * Tyrone Love as Venice Wedding Guest (uncredited) * Pierre Bergman as Venice Fish Seller (uncredited) * Anna Benamati as Shop Owner in Venice (uncredited) * Maria Alexandrova as Tourist in Venice (uncredited) * Buddhi Madushan as Tourist in Venice (uncredited) * Ria Fend as Tourist in Venice (uncredited) * Kath Leroy as Czech Traditional Dancer (uncredited) * Marian Lorencik as New Czech Reveler (uncredited) * Hannah Balogun as Extra (uncredited) * Liz Llewellyn as Extra (uncredited) * Pharaon El-Nur as Extra (uncredited) * Adrian Mozzi as Venice Local (uncredited) * Ella Fab as Extra (uncredited) * Luke McInroy as Extra (uncredited) * Victoria Coburn as Passerby (uncredited) * Mike Ray as Passerby (uncredited) * Bradley Wj Miller as Passerby (uncredited) * Ken Byrd as Post Office Customer (uncredited) * Gaylene Butler as Dinner Guest (uncredited) * Meagan Holder as Pretty Tourist (uncredited) * Lesdy Vanessa Amuzamora as Tourist (uncredited) * Paul Slim as Tourist (uncredited) * Sonia Goswami as Tourist (uncredited) * Parker Everlith as Tourist (uncredited) * Lucas Antoine Starrets as Tourist (uncredited) * Jaylen Davis as Tourist (uncredited) * Giada Benedetti as Italian Custom Officer (uncredited) * Vincent Frattini as Venice Local (uncredited) * Luigi Boccanfuso as Italian builder in Venice (uncredited) * Peter Dawson as Tourist in Venice (uncredited) * Ferroz Fernandez as Tourist in Venice (uncredited) * Ilya Tank Shilov as Venice Tourist (uncredited) * Emily Tebbutt as Venice Tourist - Boat Scene (uncredited) * Gian Kalch as Venetian Fish Stall Owner (uncredited) * Jan Zalabak as Tourist in Town (uncredited) * Dale Wilder as German Office Worker (uncredited) * Cynthia Garbutt as Charity Dinner Guest (uncredited) * Karen Parks as Charity Event Attendee (uncredited) * Tony Mardon as Londoner (uncredited) * Gavin Lee Lewis as Londoner (uncredited) * Joakim Skarli as London Tourist (uncredited) * Davina Sitaram as London Tourist (uncredited) * Shafali Rani Chung as London Tourist (uncredited) * Jamie Melville as London Worker (uncredited) * Komal Charania as Student Boom Operator/High School Student (uncredited) * Jake Cerny as Airport Traveler (uncredited) * Luigi Petrazzuolo as Gondolier (uncredited) * Antonín Masek as Bellboy (uncredited) * Clay Pel-is as London Tourist (uncredited) * Daham Kandanarrachchi as London Passerby (uncredited) * Aleksandrs Petukhovs as London Passerby (uncredited) * Graham Burton as London Passerby (uncredited) * Tiziana Coste as Local Venetian (uncredited) * Emmanuel Rodriguez as Airport Traveler (uncredited) * Michael Iacono as Airport Kid Traveler (uncredited) * Shari Abdul as High School Reporter (uncredited) * Dante Brattelli as High School Student (uncredited) * Sam Chuck as High School Student (uncredited) * Avondre E.D. Beverley as High School Student (uncredited) * Sofia Carmona as High School Student (uncredited) * Timothy Christian Jansen as High School Student (uncredited) * Sean Coleman as Yearbook Student (uncredited) * Rocco Wu as Peter's Art Classmate (uncredited) * Samantha Mishinski as Student (uncredited) * Hannah Kurczeski as Student (uncredited) * Jessica VanOss as Student (uncredited) * Ray Rosario as TSA Agent (uncredited) * Camille Kinloch as Midtown High School Student (uncredited) * Eric Patrick Cameron as Midtown High Student (uncredited) * Vincent Angel as Midtown High Student (uncredited) * Monae Samone as Midtown High Student (uncredited) * Deborah van der Bij as Extra (uncredited) * Ruth Horrocks as Tourist (uncredited) * Karen Sears as American Tourist (uncredited) * Jake Hanson as Rooftop Dad (uncredited) * Charlie Rhea Esquér as Mexican Survivor (uncredited) * Martin Polak as Czech Reveler (uncredited) * Alessandro Sciarra as Screaming Kid (uncredited) * Al Derado Safin as Extra (uncredited) * Michal Snajdr as Czech Tourist (uncredited) * Daniel Olson as Czech Guy (uncredited) * Theo Ip as Tourist (uncredited) * Sitara Attaie as Dutch Lady (uncredited) * Melissa Beth Miller as Traveler (uncredited) * Annie Pisapia as Traveler (uncredited) * Wayne Young as Community Group Member/Tourist at Airport (uncredited) * Serkan Safak as Film Maker (uncredited) * Jo Wheatley as Armed Security Officer (uncredited) * Brendan Murphy as Police Officer (uncredited) * Jimena Larraguivel as Mexican Villager (uncredited) * Julia Mollin as Flute Player (uncredited) * Faith Tarby as Perfumed Lady (uncredited) * Darren Lee Campbell as Victoria's Crew (uncredited) * Cailan Robinson as Victoria's Crew (uncredited) * Atul Mathur as Indian Car Driver (uncredited) * Andrew Dunkelberger as Courier (uncredited) * Daniel Rennis as Cab Driver (uncredited) * Leonys Delossantos as Guy Staring at Spider-Man (uncredited) * Paolo Braghetto as Poliziotto (uncredited) * Ketan Majmudar as Berlin Commuter (uncredited) * Susanne Schraps as Berlinerin (uncredited) * Dale Wilder as German Office Worker (uncredited) * Vincent Paolicelli as Basketball Player (uncredited) * Jay Maher as Student (uncredited) * Tunde Hall as Airplane Passenger (uncredited) * Emma Stanley as Extra (uncredited) * Winston Hayles as Passerby at Czech Pub (uncredited) Produced by Music by Cinematography by Film Editing by Casting By Production Design by Art Direction by Set Decoration by Costume Design by Makeup Department Production Management Second Unit Director or Assistant Director Art Department Sound Department Special Effects by Visual Effects by Stunts Camera and Electrical Department Animation Department Casting Department Costume and Wardrobe Department Editorial Department Location Management Music Department Transportation Department Visual EffectsEdit Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light & Magic a Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Digital Artist Leads Jean-Nicolas Costa Sarah de Schot Frederic Fourier Alex Hurst Tobias Keip Edmund Kolloen Andre Metello Oleg Troy Max Vogt Peter Welton Digital Artists Jeremie Abrial Hayley Adams Paul Adams Juan Alonso Asier Aparicio Paul Ashall Tommy Barry Bryan Bartlett Tom Baskaya Kevin Bell Florian Boury Basilisa Canovas Rubio Benjamin Charles Ed Coy Felipe De Lanteuil Stevie Denyer David Elwell Susana Fernández Casco Kiel Figgins Fabrizio Fioretti Ariel Flores Silva Justin Francis-Mcleish Jesus Garrido Guisado Hongfei Geng John Gresko Koenraad Hofmeester Daniel Horne Jack Jenkins Rosie Keane Kemal Kemal Abbie Kennedy Mirang Kim Stefanos Kittakis Ben Langham Anna Le Danois Virgil Manning Tsvetomir Marinov Rafael Martins Tom McCarthy Oliver McCluskey Luca Mignardi Mat Monro Andy Mulligan Daniel O'Shaughnessy Matteo Olivieri-Dancey Sharon Peng Giorgia Pulvirenti Carlota Primo Rebon Andrea Rosa Daniel Ryan David Schott Cameron Smither Petter Steen Theophane Tan Gang Trinh Alexandra Turner Nick van Diem Kynan Voyeaud Mark Wainwright David Welstead-Wood Chris West Kris Whitford Mark Haralabosz Yfantidis Production Support Alexis Agrotis Rebecca Barbour Stefanie Desira Frank Dumont Emma Ellul Kyle Fawcett-Shell Jasmine Finnamore Kaloyan Ganev Christoffer Hulusjo Hannah Rowe Hantong Tang Alessandra Tomassi Charlie Wilson Soundtrack Album on''Sony Classical Black'' Music © 2019 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Special Thanks to Edit Trey Buongiorno Johnny Castuciano Ben Juwono David Vantuyle Ae Ri Yoon Paiman Kalayeh Karen Guo Paulene Phouybanhdyt and Mara Wilson as Liv Amara Courtesy of the Following Crossovers DreamWorks Animation Disney Enterprises, Inc. Walt Disney Animation Studios Man of Action Entertainment Warner Bros. Entertainment Warner Animation Group Nintendo Photos and Videos Shutterstock Google Photos YouTube iStock by Getty Images Getty Images Dailymotion Footage Footage from "Stuart Little" Courtesy of Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. Footage from "Home Alone" Courtesy of Twentieth Century Fox, Inc. Footage from "SpongeBob SquarePants" Courtesy of Nickelodeon & Viacom, Inc. Vehicles Chevrolet Volkswagen Toyota Suzuki Ford Motor Company In Memory of C. Raggio IV Tax Incentives Consulting Services - Entertainment Partners Canada With the Participation of the Canada Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit With Special Thanks to Edit The production of the film has been supported by Czech Republic through state Fund of Cinematography from the film incentives program. Supported by Prague Film Fund MIBAC: this picture has been produced with the assistance of the Italian Tax Credit provided for by Low 220/216 Direzione_Generale_Cinema Visual Effects Produced in Part in Australia With The Assistance of Australian Government victoria film victoria australia With The Participation of The Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With The Participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit With Financial Support From The Ontario Government Quebec_Production_Services_Tax ARRI_AG_Corporate this picture made under the jurisdiction no 51941 Dolbyatomsvertical mpaa motion picture association of america ------------------------------------------------------ Marvel, Spider-Man and all related character names and their distinctive likenesses: TM & © 2019 Marvel Entertainment, LLC and its subsidiaries. All Rights Reserved. This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Agreenerworld_share Subsistence Makes Of A Difference. Pascal_Pictures Dedicated with Loves and Thanks to Stan Lee and S. Ditko Sony columbia pictures a columbia pictures release a sony company